WARRIORS: Undercover Snow
by WhiteWolfAsoka
Summary: When a WindClan patrol discovers a surprising visit from someone they have never encountered before, WindClan quickly dismisses the scene but one warrior takes back something no one ever noticed... an abandoned kit. Continued inside.
1. Allegiances

**When a WindClan patrol discovers a surprising visit from someone they have never encountered before, WindClan quickly dismisses the scene but one warrior takes back something no one ever noticed... an abandoned kit.** The mother has been brutally murdered, though the clan quickly dismisses the incident and continues on with clan life and rejoicing the birth of kits. But one cat has done something never done before, brought a non-clanborn kit to the clan in secret. Frostkit doesn't know of her past, just like she has a loving mother and two loving brothers. But what happens when strange cats start to appear in the clans? Murder? Will even more blood be shed looking for the murderer than the number of victims themselves? Frostkit is destined for a glorious, impossible mission, but can she really fulfill what StarClan has in store for her?

**Copyright** to **Erin Hunte**r for Original Characters from Warriors and the book Warriors itself.

**Copyright** to **WhiteWolfAsoka (Megan)** for Fan-Made Characters and Storyline.

**WindClan**

**Leader**

**TALLSTAR- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.**

**Deputy**

**DEADFOOT- **a black tom with a twisted paw.

**Medicine Cat**

**BARKFACE-**a short-tailed brown tom.

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**MUDCLAW- **a mottled dark brown tom. **APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**TORNEAR- **a tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**ONEWHISKER- **a young brown tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**LEAFWING- **a small yellowish gold she-cat. **APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

**SWALLOWTAIL- **a red-and-brown tom with piercing yellow eyes.

**MISTYSOUL- **a foggy gray she-cat with darker gray freckles around her face, stunning bright green teal eyes.

**RABBITTAIL- **a light gray tom with a white underbelly, and a fluffy stump-of-a-tail. **APPRENTICE, THRUSHPAW**

**MARSHFLOWER- **a creamy colored she-cat with distinctive brown markings around the face, ears, and tail.

**SPECKLEBERRY- **a tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes.

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**WEBPAW- **a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RUNNINGPAW- **a gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**WHITEPAW- **a white she-cat with gray on the tip of her tail, paws, and her muzzle.

**THRUSHPAW- **a brown she-cat with different shades of brown covering her coat with dark greenish eyes.

**STONEPAW-** a stone gray tabby tom with a white right fore-paw with lively yellow eyes.

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**ASHFOOT-**a gray queen.

**MORNINGFLOWER- **a tortoiseshell queen.

**Kits**

**FROSTKIT-**a pure white she-kit with bright blue eyes.

**CROWKIT- **a smoky gray-and-black tom-kit with blue eyes.

**EAGLEKIT- **a gray tom-kit with amber eyes.

**Elders**

**MOUSEEARS- **a light brown tom with small round ears and grey eyes.

**GRASSWHISPER- **a moldy brown she-cat with green eyes and a very thin tail.

**SKYFLIGHT- **a small silver-white she-cat that is blind.

**KESTRALWING- **a gray she-cat with dark brown eyes.

**KINKFUR- **a brown tom with ragged and knotted fur, oldest cat of all the clans.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

**BLUESTAR- **blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around muzzle.

**Deputy**

**REDTAIL- **small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

**Medicine Cat**

**SPOTTEDLEAF- **beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**LIONHEART- **magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

**TIGERCLAW- **big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. **APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**GRAYPAW- **a long-haired solid gray tom

**RAVENPAW- **small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**FIREPAW- **handsome ginger tom.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

**BROKENSTAR- **long-haired dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy**

**BLACKFOOT- **large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Medicine Cat**

**RUNNINGNOSE- **small gray-and-white tom.

**Warriors**

**STUMPYTAIL- **brown tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW**

**BOULDER- **silver tabby tom.

** APPRENTICE, WETPAW**

**CLAWFACE- **battled-scarred brown tom.

** APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

**NIGHTPELT-** black tom.

**HAWKTALON- **mottled brown tabby tom with unusual long and sharp claws.

**DAWNCLAW- **a long-haired black-and-white she-cat.

**WILLOWCRY- **she-cat with odd shaggy silver fur with white stripes appearing along the back, tail, and neck.

**SMOKEYFUR- **gray tabby tom with odd dark gray eyes.

**CEDARPELT- **mud brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**BROWNPAW- **light brown tabby she-cat with darker flecks.

**WETPAW- **gray tabby tom.

**LITTLEPAW- **small brown tabby tom.

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

**CROOKEDSTAR- **a huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy**

**OAKHEART- **a reddish brown tom.

**Medicine Cat**

**MUDFUR- **light brown tabby tom.

**Warriors**

**BLACKCLAW- **black tom-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

**IVYTAIL- **brown tabby she-cat withcreamy stockings.

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat.

**LOUDBELLY- **dark brown tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**STONEFUR- **a blue-gray tom with amber eyes. **APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

**MISTYFOOT- **a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**LEOPORDFUR- **a unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**SILVERSTREAM- **a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**WHITECLAW- **dark gray tom.

**GREENFLOWER- **a silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Apprentices**

**SILVERPAW- **silver tom-cat with unusual blue-green eyes.

**SHADEPAW- **dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**YELLOWFANG- **a dark gray she-cat with bright orange eyes.

**BARLEY- **a black-and-white tom.


	2. Prologue

White flurries covered the trees above as they creaked and howled in the wind, swinging around their leaf-bare limbs above. Snow rounded their trunks and the ground piled up as the snow continued to thunder down, covering the damp dirt with a sheet of snow. The blizzard had come with no warning, no gusts of winds to warn travelers of the snowstorm, no drop in temperature, no sign what-so-ever of the roaring blizzard. All life seemed to have disappeared from sight in the tremendous storm, leaving the forest as silent as a ghost town except for the rummaging of the air.

Yet, one lonely figure still wandered the frost-bitten wood on the forest floor, stumbling through the snow with every fiber of its body.

The thing was barely visible in the 12 inch high snow, just barely seeing the figure except for when the top of the head popped up every second it thrust forward through the snow. Its brown body was covered in little specks of snow, and so was the bundle in its mouth but from its white fur the snow was almost invisible against it.

Frozen water exploded into the air as the animal pawed its way across the ground. The she-cat didn't have time to waste; with the others chasing her through the same storm she didn't have a choice.

Twig had just escaped from BloodClan territory, running from the bloodlust and power-hungry cats that lived in the crowed city. She had taken her only living kit, since all her others had been brutally murdered in the leader Scourge's training. They had been taken very young and now they had been killed for that and Twig blamed herself for not objecting to when they were taken from her to train as some of Scourge's fearless cats. But she wasn't going to let it happen to her baby girl, no, this time her kit will live out of Scourge's harsh life, out of the humans' territory and away from the monsters and twolegs that roamed Twolegplace. Her tiny kit would live to see her life progress if she could do anything about it.

Leaves behind the she-cat rustled roughly as two long, bulky bodies burst out of the forest to attack the cat from behind. Yowls erupted from the attacking toms as they lunged for the mother cat. They scratched at Twig with all their might as they attempted to pin the female into the deep snow. Twig did not give in to the two easily, she lashed out at them with her own claws and delivered a blow to the cheek on one of them, causing him to yowl out in pain and back away as he inspected the wound. While on the other hand the other tom had leapt at the she-cat, smashing into her side and bowling her over her paws with the tom latched onto her with his dog-teeth claws. Twig wailed sharply as her kit slipped from her grasp when she was flung off to the side, causing her a distraction and in that slip of time the tom above her didn't hesitate to slit her throat.

By the time the WindClan patrol arrived the two BloodClan intruders had disappeared and all that seemed left of their 'visit' was a dead she-cat bleeding into the white snow.

The three-cat moonhigh patrol looked at the scene with wide eyes, not expecting a body lying in their path as they inspected the RiverClan border. While a mottled dark brown tom approached the still bleeding body of the she-cat and a smaller dark gray tabby followed after him, the third party of the group, another mottled brown tom-cat, began to walk towards the body when he straightened up sharply, twisting his ears left and right in interest to something he had heard. He let his nose hover above the white snow as he sniffed out a small furry kit smothered in the snow, not too far from the freshly murdered rogue she-cat.

The tom had attracted the attention of the other grown cat, yowling out, "Onewhisker! What are you doing, get over here?"

"There's a kit here as well, Mudclaw." Onewhisker spoke softly to the WindClan deputy, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Is it alive?" Mudclaw had dashed to Onewhiskers side to look at the small body of the long-furred kit. Onewhisker slowly descended his nose down to the she-kit's chest to check her breathing, "She's breathing but if she's in this cold any longer she'll die." The tom was concerned about the small, newborn kit. She was so cold under his nose when he touched her frost-bitten body…

"Leave her here; she isn't any concern of ours." Mudclaw spoke in an unconcerned tone unlike the other tom, "But-but the code Mudclaw, the code says that no warrior can leave a kit to die even if it is from a different Clan!" Onewhisker was appalled by Mudclaw's cold heartedness, this was a dying kit here he had to have some pity! "Yes, from another _Clan_ not from a rogue she-cat that has died over our side of the RiverClan border. Now come on Webpaw," he turned his head to his apprentice, who had been investigating the body of the dead rogue. "We better report this surprise fatality to Tallstar immediately." The muscular tom turned from Onewhisker without another word to return to their camp with his apprentice right behind him, leaving the warrior alone with the icing kit.

Onewhisker looked back down at the unconscious kit, thinking about how she had gotten there in the first place and assuming the dead she-cat was her mother. Onewhisker knew no cat that would cause such a tremendous wound on a cat, especially cutting a cat's throat to the bone was something new to him… and it frightened him so. Snow was coming down faster than ever now, covering the tom's back with small flurries and hiding the kit almost from sight with her pure white fur.

Onewhisker hesitated, thinking of the order given from Mudclaw, but kneeled down to take the small life form from the scruff so he hoisted her out and off the freezing cold dirt. Before dawn he had returned with the kit in his jaws, holding her shivering body carefully as he entered the WindClan camp…

"Ashfoot please, take in this little kit. I know she is small, and I know she isn't yours but you know I couldn't leave her out there alone even with what Mudclaw said. She deserves to live and I want to give her that chance. I know you already have Crowkit and Eaglekit, but she needs you as well."

Onewhisker had been pleading his case to the Queen a little bit after dawn, after warming up the kit with his soft tongue and restoring her regular breathing he had taken her to one of the queens. Onewhisker had taken to account that the kit didn't seem to even be old enough to open her eyes, and judging by her small frame she was about a few quarter-moons old.

Morningflower had been outside so there was no way he could have talked to her without suspicion. Now Ashfoot was his only chance, no one had seen her kits yet but herself.

Ashfoot stared at him for a long while before nodding solemnly at him, picking up the white she-kit from the ground and placing her next to her own two kits, Crowkit and Eaglekit. Onewhisker watched silently as the lone kit snuggled into the queen's warm belly to suckle at her milk. The tom looked up at the rock gray female, "What are you going to name her?" The question struck Ashfoot as a surprise, she didn't even think of naming the kit herself, she had assumed Onewhisker had already. But she concentrated on the kit, looking her over and watching her movements, feeling her, smelling her, anything to name the snowy she-cat.

"I think I'll name her Frostkit…" the she-cat twitched her ears at the sound her own voice speaking the name. _Frostkit… My little Frostkit… _Ashfoot thought to herself softly. The tom standing over her grinned at the name, seeming happy at her choice then nodded once respectively and departed from the Nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, the beginning to an epic story I plan to continue till I finish with the last chapter. Just bear with me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

The sun beat down harsher than ever in the hot green-leaf day. Some cats were lounging out in the sun while others set out to hunt and patrol the borders to RiverClan and ShadowClan. Cats all around the WindClan camp were sharing tongues, swapping news about mates and gossiping of other clans.

The smallest of a rustle could be heard in just a moment as Frostkit peeked out of the rough dark green leaves, her bright blue eyes glowing out of her hiding place to spy on Crowkit. He was grooming himself while Eaglekit lay resting with his underbelly facing the sun.

Frostkit crouched low to the ground, bunching up her muscles then she sprang out of the brush with a roar like a lion, and tackled Crowkit to the ground so they tussled with each other with sheathed claws as they batted each other softly. Crowkit took one blow to his sister's head, being as he was bigger than her, his paw sent her slamming onto her side. Frostkit turned onto her back as Crowkit pounced onto her, making a move to paw at her chest. She gritted her teeth, rubbing her back legs against the tom-kits belly above her. Her legs finally hooked her brother and flung him off of her to send him bowling across the ground. She rose to her paws before her brother could counter-attack, rearing up on her hind paws and fending off the tom-kit for the moment.

Crowkit delivered a rough blow to her shoulder, sending Frostkit to the ground again but this time Crowkit pulled at her ear and sent shocks of pressure that were turning into pain before long. She cried out sharply and in a matter of seconds Ashfoot had lifted Crowkit off of her, "I think that's enough playing today. You're getting too big to do this without hurting each other…" she mewed through Crowkits black fur.

Ashfoot placed Crowkit down then began to groom his fur down after the tussle. Frostkit flicked her ear to the side, dismissing them as she turned to walk over to her other brother, Eaglekit. She leaped around her brother, catching his attention then crouching down with her tail in the air like a dog. "Wanna play with me?" her voice was eager and hyper from the earlier tussle with Crowkit. She was hyped and ready to play-fight again.

Her brother rose to his paws, looking her in the eye with little interest in her request then leaped onto her in another instant. Frostkit was taken by surprise by Eaglekit's strength and pushed against him as he easily pinned her down to the ground. She released one of her forepaws and swung it into the kit's face, knocking him off of her and letting Frostkit get the upper-paw. She pounced onto him and tumbled with him as they rolled off under the feet of warriors and apprentices while they pawed at each other while they clung together.

Finally they hit against something and both kits looked up to see Tallstar's lean face peering down at them. The two kits were stunned at the sight of their leader while their mother rushed over to deal with them. "Sorry Tallstar. Kits will be kits when playing." She shot the kits a tiny glare while she spoke to Tallstar, shooing them away so her leader could continue on with his day.

"No need Ashfoot. I'm not busy. How are Crowkit, Frostkit, and Eaglekit?" Tallstar's attention had been swiped towards the mother and her young.

"Their great Tallstar, growing bigger by the moon and becoming fiercer by the day."

"How old are they now?"

"Five moons Tallstar. Very close to apprenticeship…" Ashfoot was surprised in her leader's sudden interest in her kits. She worried for a second that… no. He wouldn't recognize her; he never did see her that night.

The leader looked back down at the two kits hiding behind Ashfoot's legs, peering at him with tiny eyes. He knew he barely went to see the kits. Even though they weren't his they did deserve to know him a lot more than they did. His eyes softened and he approached the two kits slowly, "Would you like to play little ones?" Oh this was shameful; he was having to be cautious with kits!

Frostkit flattened her ears, letting Eaglekit stand in front of her protectively. They had never actually met their leader during their kit years. Tallstar approached them and mewed in pure cat that he wanted to play as well. Her ears instantly pricked at the thought of play. She walked to her brother's side and sat down with her little tail curled around her back to land on her paws. "What can you play?" she meowed.

Tallstar was taken aback by the question. He did know a few games but… "How about 'Badger Hunt'?" He knew very well how to play this game. Since he was a bigger cat he would play the badger and Frostkit and Eaglekit, and maybe Crowkit if he wanted to, would be the warriors. The point of the game was to take down the 'badger' and if you got him to fall off all his legs, you won.

Frostkit piped up at the sound of the game. Her fur fluffed up just thinking about it. She looked to her brother and he gave a nod, they instinctively crouched and began to creep forward towards the 'badger'. Tallstar spread out his legs and fluffed up his fur so he looked twice his size, like a badger. Eaglekit leapt first and lodged himself on Tallstar's back while Frostkit darted under him. They worked as Eaglekit leaped onto his leader's neck and broke off his balance while Frostkit went to work on his back legs. She shoved against them, trying to move them with great difficulty. She backed up from the leg, knowing it was only a matter of time before Eaglekit was thrown off, then slammed into the limb at a run and watching it buckle under itself with the other following. Frostkit dived out from under him as he crashed to the ground in a matter of seconds and escaping a whisker away from the site where she would have been crushed.

Eaglekit leaped neatly down from the defeated 'badger' and stood proudly as the two looked at their short work. Tallstar lay winded on the ground then shook his head and got to his feet. "I'm impressed little ones. That didn't that you long… How did you manage that?" He was curious on how they came up with a plan like _that_ and didn't speak a word about it.

"We didn't really know… We just did it." Frostkit's little mew carried up to Tallstar's ears so he could hear the odd explanation. He looked hard at the small she-cat, staring at her in silence for a while before Ashfoot stood in front of him.

"It's time for the kits to go to bed now. They've played enough for today Tallstar…"

"Oh, yes! Uh… I'll see them later I guess."

"They would love that."

Ashfoot watch as Tallstar strode away, keeping her eyes on his back until he hid inside his den. She turned to her kits and guided them with her tail to the Nursery. Frostkit kit padded towards the den with her paws dragging along the ground. It was true she was tired but her paws tingled with excitement and longed to feel even more action than before. She reluctantly curled into her mother's fur as Ashfoot lay down in the soft moss. Crowkit came to join them and dived into the crook of Ashfoot's belly, laying down and curling his tail around him in a protective manner. Eaglekit kneaded the moss under him before settling down, doing the same as Crowkit with his tail. Frostkit lay next to Eaglekit with her eyes slowly closing themselves with her exhaustion of the morning, even in her excitement she managed to give in to sleep.

At sunhigh Frostkit woke up before the others, climbing out of her nest and nudging Eaglekit and Crowkit out of their dreams. "What is it Frostkit?" Eaglekit was washing his paw then rubbing it along his face to wake himself up from his sleep as he asked the obvious question. "Let's go on an adventure! Just the three of us. Since yesterday we took down Tallstar while he acted like a badger, maybe we can take down a _real_ one." Frostkit was boiling with excitement. If her brothers were in with her this could really work!

"I'm with you." Eaglekit was bursting with the same fire that Frostkit had for adventure. Crowkit was hesitant with the idea but he agreed as well to it. The three snuck away from their sleeping mother to look outside the den with Frostkit in the lead. They all knew the secret entrance into and out of the camp was hidden behind the elders den, dug into the ground for an escape route. Frostkit darted over to the elders' den and slipped behind it with her brothers close behind. They didn't hesitate to dive into the hole and climb out the other way into the open air.

The three kits set out into the moor with no care in the world, trotting along and sniffing around to look for a badger in the territory. Frostkit sniffed against a blade of grass as tall as her, smelling nothing but a long-gone mouse. A cry above sounded to their little ears and they looked up, seeing a huge shadow above them circling their area. The group of kits grouped together, looking at the bird-of-prey as it swooped down towards them with its claws opened for the kill. Eaglekit slashed its foot as he dodged it's dangerous talons. Frostkit took the lead again as they ran away from the hawk, seeing no shelter in sight for them to hide. _Oh StarClan save us!_ thought Frostkit as she heard the bird above coming back. This time the bird's claws grazed against Crowkit's back and he screeched in pain, bowling over and being coaxed back up by Eaglekit.

Frostkit dived into a clump of grass, guiding her brothers over with her tail in the air. The bird-of-prey glided above, looking for the prey he had attacked moments ago. In the grass the kits held their breath and lay motionless as they hoped the bird would go away. Events turned toward the worst as the hawk caught the tint of white fur with his sharp eyes, diving down towards the very clump of tall grass the litter of kittens lay in. Just in the time Frostkit, Eaglekit, and Crowkit bundled out of the shelter before talons of shire terror shredded the grass where they had been.

The bird screamed in frustration, landing on the ground and striking out at Crowkit. Eaglekit leaped onto the hawk with his claws unsheathed, digging them into its neck and causing it to falter in its rampage. He was thrown off as the bird ruffled its wings, sending him flying from the hawk that switched its attention on Frostkit.

Frostkit shivered in terror at the sight of the attack, swimming in her mind on what to do. As the hawk turned her way her fur bristled and her claws unsheathed for battle. The hawk leaped onto her in seconds, pinning Frostkit under its great mass while she clawed it from below. She feared the razor-sharp claws reaching for her but she continued to claw at the bird's belly and chest, causing blood to splatter herself and the feathers above the little incisions. She cried out as a talon scraped her shoulder, sending jolts of pain up her whole leg. The talon kicked her out of the hawk's underbelly, leaving her in the open winded from the blow.

Her eyesight began to fail her as she lay helpless to the bird, now a blurry mass, as it approached her. Frostkit was barely conscious as another huge mass barreled into the bird, knocking it down and tearing into it by the sounds they were making. A faint voice reached her ears… Yelling out her name. Another shape blocked her from the battle between the bird and the other thing with the voice getting louder. Frostkit muttered out something she didn't even understand before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Frostkit's hurt and what of her brothers? Only one way to find out, continue reading. Please keep reviewing guys, I love positive criticism!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

Darkness covered Frostkit's vision as she opened her eyes, looking around in the blackness and mewing for her mother. Frostkit ducked and flattened her ears to her head as a yowl shot out at her, a pained one. She flicked her head to the side, looking for the cat that had ushered the cry, but only black could be seen around the tiny kit. More yowls and wails called at her, speaking words that never did reach Frostkit's ears. Her ears unfolded themselves to listen to the horror stricken cats, straining to hear them.

"Where are you? What's wrong?" Frostkit's little voice sounded empty while the cries kept on blasting against her ears. Images floated up into her mind, of blood and death, the death of her own clanmates. Frostkit wailed in horror, cowering onto the nothingness she stood on and trying to shut out the voices again. As hard and tight she held down her ears the voices kept up their pitiful chorus until one single voice silenced them all, "Eaglekit!"

Frostkit opened her eyes to Barkface's den, the smell of herbs drifting into her nose. She shivered lightly, remembering her nightmare repulsively. Her neck fur stood on end as well when she turned her head to look around, pausing to smooth it out so her fear didn't show. A light breeze tumbled in from the entrance into the den, enfolding Frostkit with its scent of the outside. She longed to leap from her nest and feel the sun on her pelt like she always did. Frostkit slowly rose to her paws but winced as pain coursed up her body from her shoulder. Looking around at the source she could see a long, red slash along her leg. Frostkit suddenly felt the pain it was sending through her body and remembered the hawk that had almost killed her.

Her dream had ended and all feelings of life had returned to their senses so unimaginable pain jolted through the kit's nerves. She crouched back down on the nest, placing out her paws tentatively to the ground in front of her and swiveling around her head to swipe a tongue on the deeply scored wound. Lathering the long sliver of torn flesh with a good range of soothing saliva Frostkit tucked her uninjured leg under her chest and lay her head on the ground next to her outstretch limb.

Frostkit pricked her ears at paw steps entering the den and looked up to see Barkface with a muzzle full of strong-smelling herbs. Her nose wrinkled at the sharp tang it sent through her scent glands and sneezed softly from some pollen that danced off the still plant. Barkface noticed her with wide eyes at first then changed his expression to one of relief as he set down the unorganized pile of herbs, "So your awake… You're lucky to be alive Frostkit. We all thought you wouldn't live through the night. You had such a horrible fever… Worst I have seen in my rank of medicine cat." The mottled brown tom looked away for a second, lost in thought with his eyes swimming of his previous years as a young kit, to apprentice, then his current self as a medicine cat. He faced Frostkit again, giving her a stern look, "You mother is worried sick you know, she's not going to be happy about what you did…"

Frostkit jolted softly at the thought of her mother. Oh she would be worried to death about her and would want to kill her as well for doing something so stupid. The white kit gave a little shiver then and shifted her body but regretting the movement when sharp emotion shot through her leg, making her eyes water. Barkface reached forward and soothed the wound with his tongue, touching Frostkit softly on the head with the tip of his nose before returning to his herbs. As soon as he finished sorting his many herbs he carried over some strong smelling herbs to Frostkit's nest-side, placing them neatly next to her side. "Eat these leaves." His paw slid some leaves as big as the kit's head towards her. Frostkit sniffed at them, seeing they weren't the strong smelling herb Barkface had in his mixture. Frostkit slowly took a mouthful of one of the leaves, chewing it thoroughly and swallowing it loudly. Barkface frowned and returned to his stock, bringing back some kind of flower and mixing it in with the foul tasting leaves. "This will make it easier to swallow…" The little she-kit took his word for it and finished the medicine with the help of the plant. The kit became curious about the herb, pondering her mind for hints of what it was called. "What was that?"

"Heather Flower and Feverfew, the Feverfew with take down and keep away your fever while like I said before the Heather made the swallowing of the herbs easier." He slid two other leaves next to him, placing some next to Frostkit and grabbing some into his own jaws. "Eath twoze." His voice was muffled slightly from the herbs inside his mouth, which he started to chew to a pulp, but Frostkit had understood him otherwise. She grabbed the leaves into her mouth and almost gabbed by the foul smell it sent through her nostrils but gnawed on them till she swallowed an acceptable amount. Barkface had finished his poultice and he leaned towards her wounded leg. He slowly tilted his head, sending little trickles of liquid from the leaves in his mouth into the slash on her leg. The juice stung aggressively inside her but she only twitched from the pain, just knowing silently that it would heal it. The tom lifted his head, spitting the rest of the leaves onto the inflamed wound them slathering it on with his paw pad. "This is Dock, this will soothe your wound and the next thing I am bringing out will be marigold, a flower that will keep away infection. Your body will close the scratch on it's own." Barkface kept his word by bringing over the yellowish flower and chewing it up like the Dock then lathering it onto her scratch thoroughly.

By sunset Frostkit was tired and sleepy from some of the poppy seeds Barkface had given her earlier. Her mother had soon come into the medicine den to find her awake and even though she had nuzzled her and licked her fur with love, Frostkit had received a harsh scolding. Frostkit flattened her ears again as she remembered her mother's look at her, Ashfoot had been horribly mad with her but she had been glad she was alive. When she asked her if she had learned a lesson Frostkit had widened her eyes like Ashfoot was crazy and nodded her head vigorously. Her mother had seemed pleased with her response and had promised she would bring Crowkit and Eaglekit for the night so they could sleep as a family. Barkface had been reluctant to allow them but had flicked her tail in acceptance even though he had grumbled softly 'till sunhigh.

Frostkit had already been walking around even though Barkface had brought her right back in when she had winced at some pain from her leg. Her eyes lids were heavy and she longed to fall asleep but her determination to wait for Ashfoot and her siblings was too compelling to rest.

The tired kit's eyes were just lingering open when her mother entered with Crowkit and Eaglekit right behind her. The two tom-kits bounced away to Frostkit's temporary nest, leaping into it and mewing softly as they nuzzled their sister lovingly. Ashfoot followed more slowly, nuzzling Frostkit on the head and closing her eyes softly while she let out a rumbling purr. She climbed into the nest after the other two, settling down and taking up half the nest so her little kits could snuggle up against her belly together.

Frostkit sighed and closed her eyes with ease with her mother and brothers around her to keep her safe. She snuggled up to Ashfoot, kneading her paws against the nest to comfort herself. When she was finished renovating her sleeping spot Frostkit settled down for good. It wasn't long before she fell asleep to the music of her family snoring lightly.

After only a few sunrises and falls through recovery Frostkit was back on her feet, playing with her brothers like nothing had ever happened. Though, they mostly wished to forget the terrible day's terror of the hawk. WindClan was thriving with how many rabbits were running the moors of their territory, catching a good amount of prey since it was Greenleaf. Frostkit mewed softly in protest as her mother licked against her ruffled fur. She had just been tussling with a cricket that had strayed into the camp and, since she was rolling around on the ground to catch the bug, her fur had picked up so much dirt she looked like an earthy-brown kit more than a white one.

Ashfoot swiped her tongue along her muzzle, searching Frostkit's fur for anymore specks of earth.

"Are you done yet?" Frostkit grumbled.

"Nope, not yet. Will you stop complaining?"

"I wanna join Crowkit and Eaglekit in the chase of that hopper." Frostkit flicked her ears absent-mindly, sulking her shoulders sadly.

"Let me just clean you up so you don't embarrass yourself to the Clan. Do you want to be called Mudkit?"

This had caught Frostkit's attention, looking at her mother with terror. "What? Would they really change my name just because I have a dirty coat?"

"Oh yes." Ashfoot had a mischievous glint in her eyes; she was having too much fun playing around secretly with her kit.

Frostkit didn't even open her mouth again throughout the rest of her washing but when Ashfoot had finished the last swipe of her tongue the little white kit had blasted off after her brothers, who were trying to coax the grasshopper out of a tiny hole in the ground too narrow even their tiny kit paws. Eaglekit lifted his head sharply, alert to fast-paced footsteps coming from the tunnel into the camp.

A patrol consisting of Tornear, his apprentice Runningpaw, Leafwing, her apprentice Stonepaw, and Speckleberry ran through the bramble tunnel as if a badger was right on their heels. Leafwing hurried ahead to Tallstar's den, a large hole in the ground that opened up to a well-rounded space inside, while the rest of the patrol waited impatiently for Leafwing.

Frostkit had grown curious as she watched the tense warriors and apprentices, something was up and with her kit heart she wanted to know what. She rose to her paws slowly, losing interest in the hopper instantly as her worry grew about what had happened on the patrol. Frostkit bounded up to Stonepaw, he would tell her surely what had happened. Stonepaw had been sitting patiently while the others paced around; he stared after his mentor and was waiting for her to appear when Frostkit had come up beside him. He put on a little grin at the sight of the she-kit, he had always thought she was a lively kit and would become a wonderful warrior one day.

"What's going on Stonepaw?"

"Runningpaw scented ShadowClan trespassers on our territory near the border." Stonepaw's playful glint had disappeared to be replaced by a stern, serious face with a flame of anger inside the light of his eyes. "They've been stealing prey as well, we found rabbit bones and more, fresher, scents around other prey bones. If this is ShadowClan they are threatening us and have no respect for the prey StarClan offers!"

Frostkit had cried out at the mention of ShadowClan. ShadowClan was a rival clan to WindClan on their borders and they were the most fox-hearted cats she had ever heard of. Rumors were going around that they ate frogs and even rats filled with disease at Carrion place. She shivered slightly at the memory of the newest rumor that was going around. Some of her clan feared that ShadowClan had been becoming more aggressive throughout the last few moons and were pushing against their borders for some time.

Leafwing had emerged from Tallstar's den with the leader himself right behind her. He leapt onto the Tallrock and spoke the familiar words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting."

Cats lifted their heads from where they either sat or lay and leaped to their feet to join their leader at the clan meeting. Most had already gathered at the Tallrock, assuming a meeting would take place for what had been discovered. Frostkit bounded across the clearing to her mother, looking at her with worried eyes and wondering what Tallstar would say.

Tallstar lifted his head and tail, looking at his deputy, Deadfoot, silently then scanning the clearing of cats in WindClan. "Cats of WindClan, I bring grave news from the sunhigh patrol on the ShadowClan border. ShadowClan cats have been raiding our territory of prey and scenting the territory themselves."

Many of the WindClan cats yowled in fury, hissing and snarling at the terrible news. Frostkit looked around at her clanmates, flattening her ears then jerking her head back to Tallstar as he began to speak again.

"This is a great offense to WindClan, and it will not go unannounced. We will double the patrols, staring one right now, to scent our borders all over with WindClan." He looked over his cats with a triumphant glint in his eyes, mewing again, "This is our territory and we intend to protect it with our lives. If ShadowClan dares to mark on our territory again there will be war between us!"

The cats in the clearing yowled their agreement, whipping their tails and unsheathing their claws repeatedly just thinking of revenge against ShadowClan.

Frostkit could feel the fur on her shoulders relaxing after Tallstar leaped from the Tallrock and back into his abandoned badger den. Ashfoot had grabbed Frostkit by the scruff before she had even had time to act. Frostkit squeaked softly and watched as her brothers followed their mother slowly into the nursery. Ashfoot set down Frostkit next to her brothers that sat next to her at her right; they all stared up at their mother in confusion. What reason did she have to bring them in here for? Eaglekit had only opened his mouth when Ashfoot flicked her tail over it.

"I know you're wondering why I have brought you in her." Ashfoot looked at her kits sadly and sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a few seconds before speaking again. "You three heard what Tallstar said, ShadowClan seems to be pushing at our borders more and more these days and I don't want any of you going out of the camp."

Frostkit didn't object to the order of being confined to the camp. If ShadowClan really was lurking around their moors it would be wise to stay inside the camp for now. The three kits nodded their heads obediently, looking their mother in the eyes and promising silently they wouldn't ever stray from the camp.

The new and bigger patrol of almost half of WindClan warriors and apprentices set out to mark the border in every spot ShadowClan stench covered almost immediately after the announcement had been made. By sunset they had all returned with bountiful prey and the borders were safe of ShadowClan cats since the report.

Tallstar had returned from his den again and was lounging in the sun's final glare while talking to Leafwing and Rabbittail for a suitable amount of time before getting to his paws and leaping onto the Tallrock for the second time of the day.

Frostkit poked her head out of the nursery at the familiar call and scampered hurriedly away from her mother to gather around the cats in camp again as Tallstar prepared to speak.

"Now, since the ShadowClan matter has been taken care of, I'd like to move on to more congratulating news." His eyes glinted softly as he set his eyes on Thrushpaw and Stonepaw. "Thrushpaw, Stonepaw, step forward."

The two apprentices lightly took their places below the Tallrock, growing excited as they realized what was happening.

"Thrushpaw, Stonepaw. You both have grown into wonderfully trained apprentices and I think it is time you became warriors. Leafwing, Rabbittail, do you believe your apprentices are ready for this awarding task?" The black and white tom turned his head to the two mentors sitting proudly in the front row.

"I am absolutely sure Stonepaw is more than ready to become a warrior…" Leafwing said with her chest fluffed out with pride for her apprentice.

Rabbittail flicked his ears lightly, looking into Tallstar's eyes with truth. "Thrushpaw has trained like a warrior for the past moons and has the wits of any senior warrior." Thrushpaw flattened her ears in a flash in her embarrassment, growing hot under her fur.

"I say that settles that." Tallstar turned back to the two to-be warriors. "Stonepaw come forward." Tallstar leaped from the Tall rock as Stonepaw stepped forward. "I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." The leader looked down at the apprentice with a mix of pride and wonder. "Stonepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stonepaw lifted his chin up high and said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stoneclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Tallstar stepped forward to place his muzzle on the new warrior's head while Stoneclaw licked the leader's shoulder respectively.

Stoneclaw stepped back and gave his sister a wondrous look before padding to sit by his mentor. Thrushpaw stepped forward towards her leader and listened intentatively as he spoke the same words as he had said to her brother.

"I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Thrushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thrushpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thrushwing. StarClan honors your intelligence and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Tallstar repeated his movements with Thrushwing as did she with him respectively.

Cats all around Frostkit cheered the names of the new warriors as Thrushwing made her way to her brother Stoneclaw. Frostkit cheered on with the crowd in her maturing voice, yowling, "Stoneclaw! Thrushwing! Stoneclaw! Thrushwing!"

Thrushwing and Stoneclaw were surrounded by cats who congratulated them and some still mewed their names above the others.

Tallstar raised his voice above the others so everyone could hear him, "Let us feast tonight as a celebration then Thrushwing and Stoneclaw will sit silent vigil for the night while we all sleep." Cats purred humorously at the hidden joke then made their way to the fresh-kill pile to pick out what they would enjoy for their evening meal.

Frostkit trotted over to Stoneclaw and Thrushwing, "Your warriors now!" She brightened at the thought of her two best friends becoming warriors at last. Stoneclaw flashed his toothy grin again while Thrushwing flattened her ears with the embarrassed look on her face again.

"Don't worry Frostkit, you'll become an apprentice soon enough." Stoneclaw meowed.

Frostkit flicked her ears, she hadn't thought about her own apprenticeship till now. She was almost 6 moons old… Her mind wandered and imagined herself running across the moor on patrol and chasing rabbits for the clan.

"Frostkit?"

The she-kit almost jumped out of her skin as Ashfoot called out her name. She looked up at her mother with innocent eyes, "Yes Ashfoot?"

"It's time you ate. After we eat it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy! I wanna stay out here with Stoneclaw and Thrushwing!"

"You will see them tomorrow. Just come on." Ashfoot's eyes had softened on the kit and Frostkit realized she didn't look okay. Frostkit followed her mother to the fresh-kill pile and waited as her mother picked out a fat rabbit that Crowkit, Eaglekit, herself, and Ashfoot could share.

After eating her share of the rabbit Frostkit and her siblings followed their mother into the covered nursery while warriors settled down in the clearing to sleep under the stars and the two newly named warriors went off to Look-out rock for their vigil. Frostkit curled in with her brothers, tucking in her paws and slipping her eyes closed. It wasn't long before her mind was swept away and she was dreaming.

Frostkit landed in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by blooming flowers and wild grasses. A butterfly came into view and Frostkit followed it, with her white paws reaching out to it as it flew away. She pounced and swung at it but never seemed to catch the flying bug. As she progressed though the dream, she only started to notice the landscape was turning into a dark gray. Frostkit stopped abruptly as the light dimmed and darkness fell on the meadow she had been running in. As she turned her eyes back on the colorful butterfly a paw slammed down onto it, crushing it onto the ground with a heavy paw. The cat looked up and all Frostkit could see were red eyes with a cruel smile edged onto it's face. Frostkit backed up quickly in horror, more figures were appearing from the darkness just like the first, growing ever closer to where she stood. Suddenly, a piercing cry hit her ears and the dream died as did her sleep.

Frostkit jolted awake, hearing the same cry in her dream call out the moment after. Her eyes opened wide, swiveling her head around the nursery. Ashfoot sat up from the nest with her fur bristling like a porcupine. She slithered from the nest and looked out of the nursery in a hurry. From the looks of what Frostkit could see warriors had woken all around the clearing, their fur bristling with fear as well and staring all around for the source of cry.

A cat gave a shriek as a unknown cat leaped onto it, followed by many others who attacked WindClan as well. Frostkit realized with a piercing feeling their camp was being attacked! Ashfoot hissed menacingly then turned back into the nursery, running over to Morningflower before she had a chance to leave the nursery.

"What are you doing? Let me go and fight!" Morningflower cried.

"You are carrying kits! You can't fight Morningflower!"

"But-"

"No. You stay here and watch my kits while I go and fight. Rabbittail and Deadfoot with protect the nursery as well." Ashfoot nodded her head toward the two toms at the nursery entrance. Frostkit Leaped from her nest as Ashfoot pushed her way through the nursery exit and leaped into battle with her clanmates. Frostkit leaped out of the nursery after her mother, avoiding the fighting cats around her as she made her way to her mother. "Ashfoot! Ashfoot!" Frostkit cried, but her mother never turned back to her kit. The she-cat disappeared from sight and Frostkit was left alone in the middle of the fray. A stink reached Frostkit's nose that she almost recognized immediately, she recoiled in fear at the stench. This was ShadowClan scent! ShadowClan was attacking WindClan in the dead of the night! Frostkit leaped out of the way of two cats that almost rolled on top of her, crying out as she was pushed away roughly by another cat.

Frostkit shook her head roughly and faced the cat that had tumbled her over. A ShadowClan warrior with a battle-scared face approached her as if they were the only two in the clearing. Frostkit recognized the cat only too well, he was the cat from her dream, the amber-red eyes and the menacing smile fit perfectly into the cat. Frostkit backed away like she did in her dream, her fur bristling with fear of the cat that stood in front of her.

He leaped at her, Frostkit cried out as he pounced onto her and held her down on the ground as he grabbed her roughly by the scruff. Frostkit wailed and twisted under the tom's paw, flashing out her own claws and scoring them across his eye. The tom-cat reared back and yowled in pain, closing his eyes tightly as blood swarmed the skin just above the eye. Frostkit leaped to her feet and ran away from the ShadowClan cat, she didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away from the cat.

The tom was stronger than her, and faster than her so it didn't take him long to catch up to the little kit and pin her to the ground so she could escape. Suddenly Onewhisker came out of nowhere, knocking the cat away from Frostkit and allowing her to slip away from him.

"Run Frostkit! Run to the nursery!"

"Are you really trying to save one kit from me?" the tom gave a cold laugh, narrowing his eyes at Frostkit who lay frozen on the ground as she stared into the cat's eyes.

"You will not take her Clawface. Nor will you take any other kit of WindClan!"

"Such empty words Onewhisker."

Clawface leapt at Onewhisker, bowling him over and clawing at his sides with pure satisfaction at the blood that poured onto the ground. Frostkit pricked her ears, gaping her mouth before she grew angry. Seeing one of her most trusted friends get hurt made her enraged at the cats around her. She leapt onto Clawface, climbing onto his head before he could react and sunk her teeth and claws into his snout. Clawface staggered back with a pained yowl, shaking his head so Frostkit lost her grip and slammed into the ground. Onewhisker leaped to his feet again, now grabbing the bulky ShadowClan warrior by the scruff and slamming him against the ground. He ran his claws along the cat's belly, causing the tom to cry out.

Onewhisker's glee didn't last long as two other ShadowClan warriors rushed to attack him in Clawface's place. Frostkit bunched her muscles to help Onewhisker but something grabbed her from behind, dragging her away from the battle in a hurry. Frostkit turned around to deal a blow to her attacker but stopped mid-swing as she noticed a bloody Ashfoot had dragged her away towards the nursery. Ashfoot didn't say anything as she picked Frostkit up and ran inside the nursery with the kit.

Frostkit could see Morningflower poised protectively around Eaglekit and Crowkit as Ashfoot entered then the queen relaxed and looked shocked when she saw Frostkit.

"Where have you-"

"Save questions for later Morningflower, Deadfoot has told me there are too many wounded for us to move on in this battle. We need to retreat!"

"WindClan cannot retreat from it's own camp! We must stay and protect it!"

"Another day Morningflower, this battle may be over but the war isn't. You get Crowkit, I'll take Frostkit while Deadfoot takes Eaglekit when Tallstar calls."

Ashfoot picked up Frostkit from her scruff again, Frostkit winced in pain as she did from the rough handling she had received from Clawface. Ashfoot looked down at her worriedly then stumbled to the nursery entrance with Morningflower behind her as Deadfoot padded in to take Crowkit.

"WindClan! Retreat!" Tallstar's call rang out through the camp and the WindClan cats almost instantly broke from their separate battles to their leader to escape the ShadowClan cats. Morningflower ran out from the nursery with two cats beside her with Crowkit bouncing in her jaws. They disappeared over the hill as Tallstar watched as his cats fled from the camp. Frostkit pinned her ears roughly as she saw some of the ShadowClan cats chasing her fellow clanmates away with victory grins along their muzzles.

Ashfoot ran from the nursery with Deadfoot behind her as they ran to Tallstar's side. Ashfoot stared into his eyes sadly, only holding his gaze for a second before rushing past him with the others. Frostkit looked back at her home, wondering when she would ever see it again.

Tallstar stood high, stretching up so he went to his full height. "This is not over Brokenstar! WindClan will return!"

Frostkit pricked her ears at her leader's voice, hearing the unfamiliar name of a leader. She pieced the clues together and assumed Brokenstar was ShadowClan's current leader.

A deep, dark voice rang out from the WindClan clearing to answer Tallstar, "If you ever do come back Tallstar we'll be ready to defend this territory that is rightfully ours! Now be gone before I send some of my warriors after your pitiful clan!"

Tallstar growled at the words spoken from the cat but turned from the leader and after his clan. Frostkit whimpered softly at the thought of ShadowClan taking over her clan's camp, spraying their scent around the territory to make it theirs'. WindClan didn't stop till they reached the ends of their territory, running into the brush and crossing the border into the unknown ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy... trouble... :| Not too good for Frostkit and WindClan eh? As you might have noticed this is a LOT longer than the past entries, which isn't very much but, oh well. Probably boring chapters up ahead but it gets more exciting as it goes on, don't worry kiddies. I'll find SOME WAY to get you to be hyped about my writing up with pressurized events. ;) Anyways... Sorry for not posting for like a MONTH. Couldn't get this baby out early you know, big chapter and all. XD I was also editting past chapters so we'll see how this one goes... I can bet you there are mistakes. A sight of the battle from the books, of course it's fictional but the battle actually happened in the books. So, WindClan's been run off. What will they do now?<strong>

**One way to find out. Tell how you felt about this chapter, please review!**


	5. Chapter 3

"I need some marigold and some cobwebs, lots of it. If we're going to recover from this we'll need supplies…" Barkface spoke softly but loud enough for the warriors assigned for the herb gathering to hear so they could find what the medicine cat needed. Frostkit watched the three cats leap into the ferns, leaving the clan behind to find medicine for their badly injured warriors.

The battle with ShadowClan had left a toll on WindClan, Frostkit noticed this as she looked around at her fellow clanmates. Many lay scarred with deep scratches and many had tears of flesh gone from their bodies, hanging limp. Frostkit whimpered softly between her mother's paws, flattening her ears roughly to her head and crouching into her fur. She wished it would all go away, she wished she had never seen the battle, and had never seen that cat… Clawface. Clawface was his name. Frostkit would never forget his bloodthirsty eyes, she knew she wouldn't.

Ashfoot had bent her head to lick at Frostkit's blood soaked scruff, licking away the scarlet until her fur only showed pink where the red had mixed with her white fur. Ashfoot's tail beckoned her two sons to her as she lay down with Frostkit close to her. She had not asked Frostkit about the battle, she had not spoken of it since the day before. WindClan had spent the night, cold and unprotected, in a clump of ferns filled with crawling bugs and small ponds of water.

As Eaglekit and Crowkit sat down beside their mother Barkface walked over to the family, leaning his head towards Frostkit and Ashfoot to inspect their wounds. Barkface shook his head lightly, softening his eyes at Frostkit. "She'll need time to heal Ashfoot…"

"How long?" Frostkit kept silent, she wasn't really listening to the two in the first place.

"This is no ordinary wound Ashfoot. Yes, her scruff skin with heal to perfection but, on the inside, it will take more time than you think."

Barkface looked into the queen's eyes, giving her a silent message only for her. Ashfoot instantly understood, her fur bristling lightly in fear and dread for her kits. She nodded curtly then turned back to Frostkit, her blue eyes sparkling lightly, and then licking her kit smoothly on the head to soothe her. Frostkit barely noticed her mother trying to calm her. All she could see were those amber-red eyes flashing at her in the darkness.

WindClan traveled farther away from their territory, passing through the grasslands as quickly as they could with how tired and hungry they were. They avoided Twolegplace deliberately, not wanting to be seen in such a huge group to rouse suspicion. The clan traveled through the day till they reached the thunderpath that lead to Highstones. Tallstar stopped a few foxlengths from the path, turning to his cats he had lead this far, "We will rest here tonight, away from the thunderpath but somewhere sheltered for our clan. I want Mudclaw, Rabbittail, and Marshflower to look for a resting place, everyone else stay here."

The three warriors rushed to their assigned duty and disappeared from the ranks of WindClan. Frostkit looked around intently for the first time since the attack, gaining some of her old thoughts. She searched the cats for something… But what? Frostkit was pondering over it when she set her eyes on Thrushwing, seeing her sitting alone with her head down and shoulders sagging at the edge of the group. Then it hit Frostkit. _Where's Stoneclaw?_ She thought sadly. Frostkit slowly slipped away from her sleeping mother, taking a glance at her before she quickly fled through the legs of her clanmates to where Thrushwing sat. Frostkit looked up at the towering warrior, staring at the side of her head then prodding her silently with her tiny paw. Thrushwing twitched an ear but didn't answer to Frostkit, keeping her still figure. Frostkit's paw poked into Thrushwing's leg muscle this time, getting the she-cat away from her daze and finally paying attention to the tiny kit. She turned her head slowly, giving Frostkit a surprised expression then softening to a sad gaze. "Oh, hello Frostkit… Why aren't you with your mother? You really shouldn't be here with me."

Frostkit held her gaze stiffly, not blinking for a second till she mewed, "Where is Stoneclaw?" Frostkit already knew the answer, something inside her just told her what had happened to the joyful, yet intelligent, tom. Thrushwing's face fell dramatically, her eyes watered lightly but she cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes for a second before sighing out all her worries for the moment. "Stoneclaw is dead Frostkit. He runs with StarClan now." Frostkit had never seen such a depressed emotion Thrushwing was showing in her life, even though her own heart panged at the same thought her mind had formed to be spoken in verbal sequence. She leaned forward slightly, bowing her head. All her kit life she had had Stoneclaw and Thrushwing as great friends, when they were in the nursery and as apprentices they had both been wonderful cats to play and talk with. Now all the spirit from Thrushwing's face had evaporated into thin air as if it never existed.

Stoneclaw was dead, and he wasn't coming back. It came to Frostkit that she would never have his advice anymore, never see that bright grin when he was embarrassed or excited ever again. _He would have made a wonderful warrior, one of the best WindClan would have ever had_ she thought. Frostkit dipped her head to Thrushwing, silently saying farewell and walking slowly back to the sleeping Ashfoot with her tail dragging on the sodden ground.

WindClan had settled in a group of hollow bushes not far from the thunderpath. They didn't know here to go, but it would have to be somewhere else to settle. They couldn't go back to their camp, ShadowClan now held their grounds in their paws and WindClan was too weak with hunger and not to mention they were still injured from the previous battle, if they stirred up a battle now all could be lost. The night was undisturbed with Speckleberry and Swallowtail on guard.

Frostkit woke early, twitching her ears lightly and yawning widely from her long sleep. She could see the sun over the horizon, a few birds flying around the rim so their outlines were completely visible to her. She got to her paws, stretching out her back and legs one-by-one. Her tail twitch behind her, lightly plucking at Crowkit's nose and causing him to sneeze lightly in his sleep but the kit didn't wake up. _He always was a heavy sleeper…_ Frostkit thought, smirking at her kin.

A crow above called, alerting Frostkit when a far away caw reached her ears. She looked up and stretched her eyes in horror with what she saw. A large flock of crows, larger than she had ever seen in her life, was flying straight for the sheltering cats.

Frostkit squeaked, retreating to her mother and shaking her awake. The little kit didn't know why but something inside her told her the crows were up to no good, and especially not benefit to WindClan.

Ashfoot jolted awake, darting her gaze to where Frostkit pointed with her tail. Her eyes widened to frightened moons, leaping to her feet and letting forth a terrified yowl. The clan instantly leaped to their feet, already on edge from the threat of the outside world. More cats caught sight of the birds, some letting out terrified wails and others snarling for a fight.

As the first crow lunged for a cat Mudclaw reached out to tear open the black bird with his outstretched claws, throwing it into the ground then swinging at another that was beginning to peck at his ears.

The birds were upon WindClan before they could say 'mouse'. The crows clawed and pecked at the cats, leaving tiny scratches and bleeding punctures in the cats' skin. Frostkit dived away from the birds, hissing and clawing at the birds that were bigger than her. She laid her ears back, snarling at one she had already received a sharp bite from. The crow cawed it's horrible screech, fluttering it's wings and loosening small black feathers from it's own body. Frostkit ducked and the crow flew into the air and lunged at her with it's claws outstretched. She twisted around, swiping her tiny claw at the bird's head then squeaking softly in disbelief as another crow pounced on her when she hit the first crow. Frostkit struggled under the second crow, pushing up at it with her paws and scrabbling with her body to avoid it's vicious pecking.

A caterwauling broke out behind the crow, turning it's head and cawing in fright as Eaglekit and Crowkit attacked the two crows. Eaglekit bit down on the crow's wing that was pinning Frostkit, tearing the wing apart so it hung limply by it's side. The crow screeched in horror, cawing furiously then fluttering away from the cats.

Frostkit got to her paws but stared around her as she saw most of WindClan had fled the crows, leaving only a few cats behind. Ashfoot was among them, fighting at least seven crows that bit and pecked at her body from all sides. Eaglekit drew up beside her, staring at the crows with a cold gaze, "Charge!" Frostkit shot forward with Eaglekit and Crowkit at her side. They leaped at the crows attacking their mother, taking a few down and allowing Ashfoot some relief. But the short victory didn't last long, more crows advanced on them. Now more than twenty faced them with mocking eyes, clicking their beaks harshly in warning.

Frostkit turned to fight them, twitching her tail behind her aggressively but had no chance to attack since Ashfoot scooped her right up from the ground and fled the scene with Eaglekit and Crowkit right behind her. They were fleeing again! How could WindClan be defeated twice in two days? It was disgraceful! Frostkit growled to herself softly, wanting to feel the feathers under her claws again.

It took a while for WindClan to find each other; they had been separated since the fight with the crows so it took till sunhigh for ever cat to be accounted for. Frostkit was still agitated by their second lost, it was annoying that a tiny bird had defeated a clan of cats that were thrice their size. She flicked her ears at Tallstars calling yowl, turning her head to his as he stood on a rock for attention. He cleared his throat lightly, and then mewed calmly to the cats below him.

"As we all know we were just attacked by a large number of crows, a number of birds we have not seen for a long time in Clan history. Even before I was born nothing had happened like this for moons on end. Only elders whispered about it happening to clans early in the morning when the crows prowled for victims to bully. Don't feel offended, no clan has actually fended off a whole flock of birds like this. It is almost impossible for cats to take on as many birds as there were today."

Cats below him muttered agreement, faintly remembering the elders' tales about rare bird attacks on patrols when the sun rose to greet the clans. Tallstar flicked his tail up for silence, waiting patiently for his cats to quiet down, "We must cross the thunderpath today. It has been proven that our shelter last night was a route for the birds and I don't think any cat here wants to relive _that_." Tallstar narrowed his eyes, daring any cat to challenge him.

No cat spoke a word against their leader. Tallstar looked please and continued, "I want the queens and kits across first, then the elders with a few warriors to guide them if needed. Warriors and apprentices will have to wait. Deadfoot, Barkface, and I will stay behind to go last." The leader scanned the crowd, asking silently for any questions. "Alright, Queens and kits follow me."

Tallstar stepped down from the rock, beckoning to Morningflower and Ashfoot to follow him. Ashfoot stepped forward with Frostkit in her jaws, carefully stepping after Tallstar with her other two kits drawing closer to her as they neared the acrid scented thunderpath.

Frostkit wrinkled her nose roughly, making a disgusted sound as a mix of mousedung and crowfood reached her nose. _Why would twolegs make such a horrible smelling path? How can they stand it?_ Frostkit thought disbelievingly. Ashfoot kept pressing towards the path, ignoring Frostkit's soft complaints. Tallstar stopped a foxlength away from the stretch of black dirt, murmuring softly to Leafwing, Swallowtail, and Mudclaw. They stepped up beside the two queens, Leafwing and Mudclaw picking up Crowkit and Eaglekit. Frostkit could scarcely feel Ashfoot's hair bristling softly as Mudclaw approached, _why's she so nervous?_ She wondered. _Must just be the thunderpath…_ Frostkit flinched roughly as a roaring grew so loud in volume it hurt her ears to the point of bleeding, squeaking in fear as a monster blasted past the cats to bundle down the path. The sound slowly receded and Frostkit relaxed lightly, breathing in gasps at what she had just witnessed.

"Now!" Ashfoot rushed forward, causing Frostkit to bump into her chest as she ran across the thunderpath. Frostkit scrunched her eyes closed; not opening them till her mother had stopped her burst of speed. Frostkit noticed she was shivering, frightened by the thunderpath and the monsters that ran on it. From the looks of it all the cats had made it across safely, tired from the run but safe from the danger of monsters.

Frostkit saw the elders step up at Tallstar's call, as well as some warriors to guide the few cats. At Tallstar's call they ran across the path, falling behind slightly with the elders' weak states. Frostkit's eyes widened as Kinkfur fell behind, limping on a paw injured in the battle. A roaring rose in the distance, and a cat wailed as it appeared from the distance. It all happened so quickly, frightened yowls rose from each side of the thunderpath; the monster growled lightly but kept riding off down the path.

With Kinkfur lying motionless on the path, his body still and bloody.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a sick person... ._.<strong>

**Poor Kinkfur, he didn't deserve to die. :C**

**Please review guys, I know I say that in every chapter but I love seeing your opinions!**


	6. Chapter 4

Warriors ran from the rest of the clan, grabbing the limp body of Kinkfur and hurryingly lifting him up and off the deathpath. The elders crowded around them so they could inspect the broken body of the elder. From across the path Barkface listened for any monsters then raced across. He thrust through the crowd around Kinkfur, stopping at his side and feeling all around the cat's body. "Stand back! Get to cover so we aren't seen as a big group of cats will you?"

Cats scattered at his orders, fleeing into the undergrowth with the fear of being killed themselves. Frostkit scrunched her eyes closed while Ashfoot ran through the undergrowth, protecting her eyes from the leaves and twigs smacking against her face. She shook her head when they broke from the vegetation line, coming to a tiny break in the forest.

Ashfoot lay Frostkit down gently, gazing down at her for a few seconds then leaning downward to clean her only she-kit. Frostkit lay still while her mother cleaned her fur out, as well to calm the little kit. She had never gone so far from camp before, and in such conditions Ashfoot wasn't surprised Frostkit was frightened enough for all her fur to fall out.

It wasn't long before the rest of WindClan safely crossed the thunderpath. They regrouped under a sheltered oak and waited for Barkface to return with the news of Kinkfur's condition.

Barkface emerged from the brush into the grassy clearing, his fur ruffled and jagged from the long journey. His paws dragged on the ground while he approached the clan at a slow walk; he was exhausted by the looks of him. Tallstar bounded through his clan to Barkface so he walked beside him. The leader leaned his head down so he ear was at level with Barkface's muzzle. Barkface started murmuring into the leader's pricked ears, keeping his voice low and soft so the rest of WindClan couldn't hear their conversation.

Though the clan couldn't hear the words exchanged between the two they all knew the news already. Tallstar nodded his head once when Barkface finished then leaped onto one of the oak's surfacing roots, not bothering to sit down since this was going to be a short discussion. Frostkit swiveled her ears forward, wanting to hear every word Tallstar said, "Cats of WindClan, I assume you have all guessed the news so I will put your fears to rest." His eyes clouded and he closed them tightly before he lifted his head for the final words. "Kinkfur is dead."

Even though they knew one-hundred percent what he was going to say before he did, they all still caterwauled and wailed in horror. Frostkit pinned her ears to her head, not wanting to hear the sound of their frightened yowling. The cats' noise was so load Frostkit's ears were starting to ring.

Tallstar stood on the tree limb, as still as a statue while he watched his clan slowly calm down from the tragic news. He showed no expression, no hint of fear or regret, no reaction to the recent death of Kinkfur. And Frostkit admired him for that.

The sun had turned in the sky till it was sunset before WindClan rested again after crossing the twoleg path. No cat spoke the whole way, only murmurs of encouragement and squeals of kits were the only sounds heard as Tallstar led them onward. At the back of the group, Tornear, Mudclaw, and Marshflower carried the dead body of Kinkfur so he could be buried away from the thunderpath. Frostkit hadn't made a move the whole trip, maybe a yawn but nothing else. She had hung limp in Ashfoot's jaws the whole time, Ashfoot didn't want to let her kit down for fear of losing her in case of attack.

Deadfoot and Tallstar led the clan of cats farther towards then sun, somewhere where Frostkit had no way of knowing. But Tallstar seemed to know what he was doing with his stride never faltering and his eyes set straight to where he was headed, some rock spires that rose up in the distance. Frostkit tilted her head up for the first time, widening her eyes in amazement as the landmark came into full view of the kit.

As the clan came close to the rocks, a gaping hole in the stone pierced through the core, seeming to sink downwards into the ground. Tallstar stopped dead, turning to his clan with a stone-cold face of no emotion. "As some of you may know, we are at Highstones. I need to speak to StarClan, Deadfoot will come with me. I want Onewhisker, Leafwing, and Rabbittail to lead the clan to find shelter close to Highstones. I don't want to find my clan too far away…" And with that the tom-cat turned towards the mountain again and trudged off towards it with Deadfoot on his heels.

Leafwing stepped up to the front of the group, taking stand as leader with no objection from Onewhisker or Rabbittail; they knew she had the most experience of them both. The small she-cat lifted her head high, raising her voice to be heard over the crowd. "We'll head towards the brush over there," she flicked her tail East of Highstones at wilding growing wild grass and bushes. "We may find a place to spend the night, for now." Frostkit didn't hear a word from Leafwing's muzzle; her blue eyes had been fixed on Tallstar as he made his way to the cave. She noticed he had stopped at the entrance, looking up to Silverpelt as if he were looking for something, or _longing_ for something to happen.

When Ashfoot moved forward to follow Leafwing, Frostkit squeaked softly in surprise. She had not expected the sudden movement and had cried out in fright. The queen looked down at her kit then returned to her present task at hand. Frostkit didn't make a sound after that.

The sun had finally made its descent and the day had turned into night when the weary clan cats had settled down. Ashfoot had found a perfect spot to house her kits where no hawk, or any kind of predator, could find them by sight. The grasses had enclosed a makeshift cave, just enough for a full-grown queen with three kits to have plenty of room. Mistysoul and Speckleberry returned with Eaglekit and Crowkit shortly after, it hadn't occurred to Frostkit that her brothers were missing the whole time they had traveled. Her heart ached with guilt but it soon passed when her mother started to groom her again. Eaglekit and Crowkit slowly returned to Ashfoot, curling up next to her without a word spoken between them. _They can tell something's wrong as well…_ Frostkit thought. The frost-coated kit snuggled against her mother's chest, wanting the past days to be erased, wishing to be in the WindClan camp, hoping they would be able to return to their natural home.

Frostkit woke with a jolt. A sudden spark had run through her veins and heat flared in her chest. She realized she was panting roughly and her heart raced as if she had just run from Highstones back to WindClan territory. Her heart was aching again, except stronger than before; as if longing to be somewhere else than next to her mother Ashfoot. The kit got to her feet, deciding to follow her heart and reach out for what it screamed for. Frostkit slipped from the nest Ashfoot had put together then ambled out of the protective shell of the grass. Her heart jolted again, causing a streak of pain to zip through the kit's body that took her a few minutes to recover from.

Despite the pain, she trekked onward. The sun had not shown itself but the moon stood full ablaze in the sky like a giant light. The grasses whispered around Frostkit as she made her way back towards Highstones, whispering words she could not hear but they were defiantly some kind of language, whether it was cat or not, the kit had no clue. Frostkit had had a feeling that her heart was leading her to Highstones, and she was dead right. When the rock heads came into sight she was almost knocked cold by the feeling that overtook her body. She had no explanation of it, whether it was pain or pure-joy. The kit pressed forward, gathering her strength and courage to approach the sacred mass.

The black hole that seeped into the rock had only grown darker when the sun descended; going black even closer to the entrance and leaving a little sliver of stone visible to the small kit. The hole reached across at least a foxlength and about two of them for the height for Frostkit. Her eyes darted shortly for a heart-beat then returned to look straight into the shadows of the cave. She took a tentative step, slowly walking onwards and picking up a slow pace.

Shortly after entering and walking for a ways Frostkit was enveloped in darkness, no speck of moon light to guide her, just her lurches of the heart. The kit kept close to the wall so she didn't make any wrong turns off the path she was taking and hoping silently she wouldn't be lost forever in the tunnels when she passed a gaping opening at the side. Shivering lightly from the cold air given off from the stone, and maybe from some fear, Frostkit pressed on till light was just visible by her kitten eyes. Frostkit stroke forward, taking stride toward the light and thanking StarClan silently that the light had finally shown itself.

When the light was fully shown to the she-kit it almost blinded her then-and-there it was so bright at first till her eyes adjusted and the light calmed to a soft glow. In front of the kit lay the biggest, most beautiful stone she had ever seen in her life. A hole at the top of the cave let moonlight hit the stone and blazing it in moonlight so it lit up the whole cave. Frostkit stepped forward lightly, almost afraid to approach something of such beauty and peace that she almost didn't notice her medicine cat, deputy, and leader all laying on the ground with their noses pressed firmly against the Moonstone.

Frostkit stared with overwhelming admiration and envy, the stone seemed to have some kind of power drawn to it, something that had drawn her there as well for a reason. As if reminded her chest ached again, not satisfied by the least. Slowly, but steadily, Frostkit inched towards the stone. At the foot of the Moonstone she lied down unconsciously, as if it was a routine she had done boundless times, and pressed her nose to the rock.

Immediately cold shocks ran through her body and her mind seemed to collapse into nothing as darkness took over her mind.

Frostkit noticed with a flick of her ear that she could still move her body and she opened her eyes. Laid before her was a field of grass with long-stemmed golden flowers peeking through the mess. She noticed that she herself lay on her side in the middle of the field. Without having any memory of getting there she got to her feet so the grass only stood like three mouse-lengths above her. Around her she could hear the silent ruffles of prey and the leaves shaking in the wind with her ears swiveling on her head.

Before she even barely took a step to look around another scent entered her nostrils, flooding everything out except for that peculiar scent. A brown paw landed right in front of the kit, causing her to look up to see who the foot belonged to. A long-haired, brown and black she-cat stood above her, looking down on her with her powerful emerald eyes. Frostkit looked up into those eyes, not taking her gaze off for a moment.

The she-cat above her looked down on Frostkit with wonder, letting her ears flick absentmindedly. She leaned down to sniff at the white kit, taking in her scent without a protest from Frostkit at all. Afterwards the cat let a grin cross her muzzle and looked at Frostkit warmly, "Hello little one."

"Hello." Frostkit had finally found her voice, puffing out her chest and looking at the cat squarely.

"How are you here? I don't see how you could walk in our world without being dead, unless you're at the Moonstone of course."

"I am."

The she-cat seemed surprised Frostkit had told the truth, she stepped back one step with a shocked look but the look was quickly gone as she picked herself up again and returned to her normal stance.

"Let's cut to the chase, you're not supposed to be here. Are you?"

Frostkit flattened her ears, casting her eyes down to her paws and shuffling them lightly against the dirt.

The brown she-cats eyes softened above her, "It is al-"

"No. Don't you dare tell me it's alright." Frostkit had snapped her head up to snap at the cat.

Again the she-cat looked surprised, she was being told off by a kit. She couldn't believe it, but she was too deep in conversation that she didn't think much of it.

"Then why are you here? What is your reason?" Specks of anger were peeking through the cat's meow, making the speech tense and dangerous.

Frostkit noticed the change of mood, choosing her words carefully as not to cause misgivings. "I came because my heart told me to; it pulled me toward the Moonstone and guided me to your own world. I don't know why it did, but I know it is telling me something that I don't know and I will follow my heart as long as I live."

Both females were silent and still from the speech, staring at each other as both calmed down slowly at the course of several heartbeats. The two seemed to relax emotionally and physically, the grown she-cat was beginning to recognize the kit very faintly. There was something about her she knew, almost like she had known her before she had been killed.

"Twig!"

The she-cat Twig whipped around, facing a splotchy gray she-cat approaching them. Twig narrowed her eyes slightly, lowering her voice. "Hello Heatherstar."

Heatherstar never faltered in her steps, stepping right up into Twig's face. "Why are you here? You know you're not supposed to be in StarClan."

"I came to these grounds so my kit would be safe, I believed in you Clan cats. I'm not going to leave until I find my lost kit; I need to see if she's alright."

Heatherstar didn't seem to have heard her, she had just noticed Frostkit standing in front of Twig and her fur was on end in shock. "Why is a kit here?" The she-cat approached Frostkit and sniffed her, coming frightfully close for the kit's liking. "She's not dead…"

"She came by the Moonstone."

"Where's Tallstar?"

"He's sharing dreams with Dawnstripe."

"Good. He needs to know what's coming…" Heatherstar was looking at Frostkit again, narrowing her eyes then turning back to Twig. "Twig, do you know this kit?"

Twig was silent, thinking over her words carefully by the looks that crossed her face. "I feel like I do, but I don't know…"

Heatherstar nodded, her eyes growing soft for the she-cat then approaching Frostkit again. Frostkit looked up at her with widened eyes, not flinching for a moment but surprised the she-cat would be so bold. "If you have not guessed yet, you are in StarClan. I'm sure you have heard of us if not WindClan has been failing at educating you in Clan ways. I am Heatherstar; this is Twig, apparently a new addition to StarClan since she died on our grounds." The she-cat seemed to be holding something back, almost knowing something that the two others didn't know but not saying a word.

Frostkit looked up at her and let her fur calm down so it slipped in nicely with the rest of her coat. "My name's Frostkit." Frostkit could see Twig's eyes widen to unimaginable lengths, surprised for some reason about her very name.

"Ah, Ashfoot's kit."

"How do you-"

"If I didn't know what was going on in WindClan at the time would I be any help? I live in StarClan as your ancestor to help you in times of trouble with my wisdom. Right now, I think WindClan needs all the wisdom it can get… Never in history has a clan been driven from their own territory by another clan…"

"Then why'd you let it happen? Why did Stoneclaw die?"

"We couldn't stop them!" Heatherstar was now bearing down on Frostkit, baring her teeth at the kit. "ShadowClan has a fox-hearted leader, even if we had the power we couldn't have stopped something like that!" The former leader took a breath, almost instantly switching to the opposite mood. "StarClan will try it's best to help WindClan, but ShadowClan stands in our way. But don't worry. The other clans should know in a few days' time that ShadowClan has driven WindClan from their rightful territory and return it."

The leader spoke with such absoluteness, not faltering in the thought that maybe the clans didn't want them back… Frostkit thought to herself these grave thoughts, almost holding wisdom she had no reason of obtaining. Heatherstar seemed satisfied that she had subdued the kit and continued what she came for, to deliver a message.

"Frostkit,"

The she-kit looked up from her paws, staring the leader in the eyes. Heatherstar had the strangest of feeling that she wasn't looking down at Frostkit, but that she was looking into her eyes at her own eye level. She took a long, slow and deep breath before she continued.

"Your life with be hard. With the troubles of war, loyalty, and lies, even death. But you are as strong and invincible as the wind, but beware objects that may block your path." Heatherstar paused and blinked before continuing. "Secrets will be revealed and your clan will be forever scarred. You will whip through the truth with your quick thinking and the most understanding out of all your clanmates. Don't let any injustice rule in your clan as long as you live, no matter how convincing it may seem to be."

The StarClan cat looked down at her again and visibly showing that she was having a hard time speaking.

"You will be the wind that keeps WindClan flying even in the most horrible of times."

Then Frostkit's vision failed and she was blundered back into the darkness of her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A little treat for you guys on November 1st! Happy belated Halloween! Please r<strong>**eview, I love reading them! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 5

The sudden light hurt Frostkit's eyes when they came to the cave mouth. She scrunched up her eyes and kneeled down her head till her eyes adjusted. Tallstar emerged into the light after the kit, the moon making his black and white fur look glossy and sleek compared to the ruffled pelt he had. The tom gave a nudge to Frostkit's flank, edging her forward. "Hurry up; your mother could awake any second to look for you. Wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?" He let a sly look flick across his face, playing around with the kit. Frostkit flicked her ears once and let a smile cross her face before bounding away towards the bracken and brush where her mother was sheltering.

A large, bulky body blocked Frostkit's way and she slammed into the legs of the furry creature. Her little body was propelled back, landing just a few rabbit hops back where the snow-white kit had come. A dark shadow took over the light and shrouded Frostkit in darkness. She looked up; expecting to see a fearful monster looming in front of her, yet when Frostkit looked up the only thing standing in her way was Mudclaw. His face was consorted in a way but Frostkit could not read his mood in the darkness he caused over her.

"Good evening Mudclaw, need something?" Tallstar walked up behind Frostkit, coming to her rescue from Mudclaw's menacing stare. Mudclaw sure took his gaze off her at his leader's voice, releasing Frostkit from his shadow and letting the moonlight filter through.

The newly arrived tom sat down with his paws tucked to his chest, beginning to groom himself. "No Tallstar, I was just coming to find this mischievous little kit when I noticed she wasn't with her mother." He gave her a glare, sending Frostkit backing up till she came up against Tallstar. The leader wrapped his tail around her protectively, giving Mudclaw a clear gaze but something hidden sent a chill down Frostkit's spine.

"Oh really Mudclaw? And how did you notice this among her siblings?"

"How can anyone miss that white pelt?"

Tallstar seemed to stall at that, thinking to himself for a come-back at the cat. Instead, Mudclaw spoke again.

"She shouldn't be there, and at a time like this." Mudclaw looked down at her again, except this time Frostkit could see his face was displayed in a pattern of pure anger. "The kit should be punished for her ignorance, or we should leave it to StarClan to decide her fate."

"No reason to go to the extreme Mudclaw, she was just being curious. We're talking about the Moonstone; I see no harm of her entering the cave." The WindClan leader had some kind of glint in his eyes, but whatever it was it disappeared in a heartbeat and Frostkit saw no more of it. Frostkit returned her gaze to Mudclaw, straightening her ears so she could hear every word he uttered.

Mudclaw set an icy gaze on his leader, his eyes still and colorless as he locked eyes with him.

"She's a kit Mudclaw; do you have any idea how tough you were as one? You never sat still for a moment! You were always off on adventures and getting your fur where it shouldn't be." Tallstar purred playfully to him. "And you're still sticking your fur in matters you do not belong in." The leader muttered so softly Frostkit had to strain to hear him and she was right beside him! No way had Mudclaw heard him. Tallstar had set a stare of his own that bore into Mudclaw's eyes, making him look away and finally turn from the two cats.

Frostkit breathed in deeply, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. She could see the soft shadow of Tallstar lean over her and when she looked up she locked her blue eyes with her leader's amber ones. For the first time she realized Tallstar looked weary and frail, as if the slightest of wind would pluck him from the ground and whisk him away. Was he really that old? How many lives did he have again, or did no one know? Frostkit stared up into his eyes for what seemed like forever till he got up himself and walked past her.

"You better get back to your nest, wouldn't want anything else happening to you now would we?" he looked back, seeing Frostkit not following him. He grinned softly, jerking his head in the direction he was walking, "Come on."

Frostkit shook her head, tearing herself away from his strong gaze and getting to her feet to follow the black and white tom back to the temporary WindClan camp.

Had she imagined it? Was all she saw that night just a wildly out or control dream? Frostkit could hardly believe it when she jerked awake then almost instantly shutting her eyes. The glaring sun was right in her face and she could feel her fur's heat on her head as she lay in the direct sunlight. She edged away from the light into the shadow of her mother's body, who was still sound asleep. Frostkit opened her eyes again, slipping one eye open before even daring to fully open the pair of eyes. Getting to her feet she sneaked around Ashfoot's body and kept clear of the burning light that signaled that dawn was approaching fast on the WindClan refugees.

Frostkit didn't walk far, just a few steps so she was outside of the makeshift den and so she stood clear of the light so she could keep to the shadows. Plopping down on the ground the little kit thought to herself of her dilemma, was what she thought she saw real? The Moonstone and… and… StarClan? Could it really be true, where she went? Frostkit gasped abruptly. _Was she dead?_

_No, _she thought to herself. _Don't be stupid, if you were really dead why would you even be here instead of in _StarClan_?_ Frostkit scoffed, amused at her own worries. Her face hardened and she returned to the project at hand. Who was that she-cat she met, instead of Heatherstar the cat called Twig did not seem to even be part of StarClan. Was she? The she-kit flicked her ears in annoyance. Heatherstar didn't even mention who she was, but she had mentioned herself. Heatherstar was without a doubt a past leader of WindClan, but who was this _Twig_? Surely no warrior, she didn't have a name for it.

To Frostkit she sounded like she was a rogue. But, did rogues even go to StarClan? Frostkit groaned, clutching her head between her paws. It was all so confusing, she was just a kit. She shouldn't have to think about these things! And she blamed herself. If she hadn't gone to the Moonstone at all this would have never happened. But, when she felt that tug, that calling, that lead her to the Moonstone, she couldn't resist. It had whispered in such a soothing, luring voice that she just had to follow it. _What does it mean?_ Frostkit thought to herself despairingly.

Frostkit had only a few moments after releasing the thought that she felt the sudden shove against her. She turned sharply, whisking her tail behind her and facing her attacker. Crowkit faced her, wiggling his haunches and looking at her with hungry eyes. He went to pounce again, letting out a sharp cry. Frostkit quickly dived out of the way, bouncing back on her hind legs and meeting Crowkit at his side. The two kits tumbled to the ground in a flurry of fur. Crowkit cuffed Frostkit on her chin, winding her so she fell limp to the ground, leaving no wasted time for Crowkit since he pounced onto her to hold her down. Frostkit squealed playfully, scuffling at her brother's belly with her paws and dirtying up her white coat as she struggled in the brown earth.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he taunted, still holding his ground on top of Frostkit. She turned on her side, rolling off of one of Crowkit's paws that had once held her shoulder. Crowkit let out a squeak and he tumbled to the ground. Frostkit rolled back onto her brother, placing her paw instantly onto his throat. Both kits panted heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Crowkit grinned, letting some of his teeth show through. Frostkit returned the smile,

"I…win…" she gasped between breathes. Crowkit gave her a mock annoyed look.

"I'll get you next time, when you least expect it."

"Try me."

Frostkit lifted her paw from his vital life-supply of air and stepped back from her brother. As Crowkit returned to four paws Frostkit began to clean herself of the dirt she had acquired all over her pelt.

"Mom's going to have a fit." said Crowkit matter-of-factly.

"I know, she'll be washing me clean for a moon!" Frostkit did a mock wail, though she did worry what Ashfoot would think when she saw how dirty she had gotten. As if called on by StarClan, Ashfoot walked out of the bush and started to stretch each of her limbs out till each sounded like the bone snapped. One look at Frostkit was all Ashfoot needed for her to gasp loudly, her eyes widening in horror.

"Frostkit!" she bumbled over to her, immediately frantically licking at the top of her head with her pink tongue. "How in StarClan's name did you get so filthy?" Frostkit glanced at Crowkit, seeing him sag behind Ashfoot; he looked so sure she would rat him out.

"I was trying to catch a bug, but then it flew into the air and I tried to catch it, I really did Mom, but ended up getting a mouthful of dirt." Frostkit lied smoothly. Ashfoot narrowed her eyes at her daughter and grumbled under her breath, trapping the she-kit between her forelegs and licking at her whole body. Crowkit gave her a grateful look before scampering off to rouse Eaglekit before Ashfoot decided to clean him next.

Frostkit stayed with her mother, enduring the long strokes of her tongue against her soft fur. Ashfoot was finally satisfied by the time dawn had passed and the blue sky was illuminated by the sun's ever-glowing light. The she-cat gave Frostkit a little nudge then she got to her paws and led Frostkit to her brothers inside their temporary den inside the bushes. Almost on cue, Tallstar could be heard in another part of the brush for WindClan to start moving again. No one seemed eager to leave the safety of Highstones. All territory ahead was unknown to clan cats, there had been no need to explore it when they had their own territory back in the forest. But now WindClan had no home. ShadowClan had made quick work of that.

Frostkit growled, her fur spiking up in agitation along with her tiny claws kneading into the ground. ShadowClan had broken the Warrior Code, she knew it enough that what they did was not meant to happen. There were supposed to be four clans! _What had even brought ShadowClan to take away our home?_ Frostkit froze, _What _had_ brought them to capture our territory?_ she thought to herself again. That one question occupied Frostkit's thoughts the whole time as WindClan moved on. Before she even acknowledged it, Ashfoot scooped her up from the ground and carried her until Frostkit feel limp and she slipped into a light slumber.

When Frostkit awoke, it was to the sounds of roaring and small bangs above them. She jerked awake, looking around her with her eyes wide with fear. All around her, tall, grey trees rose to hold flat grey branches that stretched out to others surrounding them. Monsters ran on the trees, whooshing by and paying no head to the cats below them. Frostkit shivered, she remembered only too well of how Kinkfur had passed only a day ago. Ashfoot set her kit down only to lick her forehead comfortingly and purr into her fur before following her clanmates around her. The WindClan cats around them trudged forward, leaping over twoleg garbage and weaving around the large trees around them.

After a few more tree-lengths Tallstar leaped onto a large, round rock and looked into the scores of his clan.

"WindClan, my scouts have proven that just up ahead lies a range of tunnels that will provide shelter for us for now until we grow strong enough to move on to greener territory."

"What do you mean?" Mistysoul walked out of the line of cats gathered, facing her leader with her beautiful teal eyes. "Are we to stay here for a few days?"

Tallstar stared at her sadly, her own seeming to slump in heartbeats. "No Mistysoul, I mean this is our new home."

* * *

><p><strong>It has surely been too long since I updated this story, and I apologize for that.<strong>

**Now, say "Hello" to Chapter 5 of Frostkit's adventure.**

**Well, it's their new home for now. And if you didn't guess, their under a range of interstates.**

**I'll probably skip a little bit of time, maybe a few days, in the next chapter. Who knows?**


	8. Intermisson: Apologizes

Okay, I know you were probably hoping on a chapter_ finally_... But that's not what this is, and I'm sorry but I thought I'd like to get something out to you people who actually _watch_ this; which isn't very many I say.

Anyways, I will first admit to you Chapter 6 isn't even started. I know exactly how to start it, and exactly how to proceed it I've given it that much thought. But, the thing is, I have absolutely _no_ motivation for it right now. I will continue the story, and finish it. Trust me. I just don't know when I'll get a burst of inspiration. I have pretty much lost my fondness for Warriors. It's not that I don't like the first series, I love the first and second series. Just for some reason the third and fourth were really pissing me off. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. When I read the last book of the fourth series, I could barely finish it! I had to speed-read to be able to read the end of the book I kept falling asleep/losing interest.

So, I will say that my story will go through the first series, and maybe the second series as Book 2, but after that there will be no more.

I know it's been pretty much three months since I last updated. And I have nothing to show for it except for the large Chapter 6 title in Word Document.

I would also like to point out that I have a poll up that for people who care about the list at the beginning of the book would be so kind to vote to keep it up or to have it removed because I don't want to get reported and banned because of it. So what do you think I should do?


End file.
